marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Cromwell (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Baroness Blood | Aliases = Baroness, Lady Cromwell | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; , leader of Der Blutsauger (the Children of Blood) | Relatives = John Crichton (son), Kenneth Crichton (former lover), Dr. Jacob Charles Cromwell (father, deceased), Charlotte Cromwell (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, England | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, claws, pointed ears | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cult leader, Axis Mundi agent | Education = | Origin = Human vampire bitten by Baron Blood | PlaceOfBirth = Essex, England, UK | Creators = John Cassaday; Ben Raab; | First = Union Jack #1 | HistoryText = The girl who became Baroness Blood was one of the two daughters of village doctor Jacob Cromwell. A secret thrall of Dracula, Jacob was ordered to revive John Falsworth, who had worked for the Germans during both World Wars as the vampiric Baron Blood until he was staked and placed in the Tower of London. Jacob removed the stake, resuscitating Falsworth, who slew Jacob and one of his daughters, and transformed the other into a Vampire. After Falsworth was again killed by Captain America and Union Jack, Ms. Cromwell founded a cult dedicated to Blood's memory as the Baroness. At some point she met Axi Nacht, who offered her membership in Axis Mundi if she would make a suitable sacrifice to prove her loyalty. She did this by getting the Holy Grail to become immune to sunlight and allowing her cult to die by sunlight. She later gave birth to her son John Crichton and joined Axis Mundi and helped them fight the Invaders. Baroness Blood recently returned as a member of the Shadow Colonel's new Legion of the Unliving. She along with the other members ventured to Romania in search of Dracula but came upon an empty tomb. She later appeared on the island nation of Madripoor with the others to help wipe out the vampire groups there as the Shadow Colonel wanted to weed out the weak from the rest of the vampire race. | Powers = Cromwell possesses the various conventional superhuman attributes common to vampires. Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Cromwell possesses superhuman strength. Most vampires possess physical strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they had in their mortal live, which fits Cromwell. She is capable of lifting approximtely 1,200 lbs under optimum conditions. Superhuman Speed: Cromwell is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Cromwell's musculature, like the musculature all others of her race, produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal humans. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Agility: Cromwell's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Cromewell's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Cromwell, like other vampires, possesses extrordinarily acute senses of sight and hearing. Cromwell is capable of seeing much father and with much greater clearity than a human being, particularly at night. She can also detect sounds that ordinary humans normally can, though at much greater distances, and sounds that ordinary humans can't. Regenerative Healing Factor: Cromwell is capable of rapidly regenerating damaged bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Injuries such as severe, body wide burns and bullet wounds fully heal within the span of a few hours. However, like the vast majority of her race, Cromwell isn't able to regrow missing limbs or organs. Cromwell is also immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections, particularly due to the fact that she isn't technically alive. Her aging process is also halted completely, giving her the appearance of a woman in her physical prime, so long as she ingests blood on a regular basis. Immunity To Sunlight: After drinking from the Holy Grail itself, Cromwell is now immune to the degenerative effects that exposure to sunlight has on all other vampires. A vampire's body soon begins to incinerate after only a few moments of exposure to sunlight. She can also move about during the daylight hours, whereas other vampires enter a death-like state. If she shares her blood with other vampires, she can also render them immune to sunlight and allow them to go without blood for longer periods of time than other vampires. Fangs: Like all vampires, Cromwell possesses specially, elongated canine teeth which are extremely sharp. She typically uses these fangs to puncture the neck of her victims in order to drain their blood. These sharp fangs can be useful in close combat situations as well. Hypnotism: Like all vampires, Cromwell is able to hypnotise most beings for the purpose of using them to follow her orders or sometimes to make feeding easier. However, exceptionally strong willed individuals can breat this hypnotic control. Weather Manipulation: Cromwell is able to generate tremendously powerful storms over a limited area for a period of several hours. However, she is physically and mentally drained for a period of time afterward. Shapeshifting: Cromwell also has the ability to transform herself into various forms, typically those of a bat, a wolf, or as a gaseous mist. She can also transform herself into a human sized bat or into a wolf that is much larger than normal. While in her bat or gasous form, she can travel through the air at great speeds and cover greater distances than she normally would through walking or running. Empathic Mind Control: Cromwell is able to mentally command those she has bitten, or vampires that she herself has created, through a type of empathic/psionic link across great distances. Much like her hypnotic powers however, a particularly strong willed individual or vampire can overcome her control. | Abilities = Though she has had no formal training, Cromwell's power generally render her a formidable combatant against most beings. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Cromwell, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. She is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If she is injured by silver, her recovery time is considerably slower than normal. She can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into her heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps her alive. Cromwell can also be killed by decapitation and/or by prolonged exposure to fire. She can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Cross of David or a crucifix for example. She is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Baroness Blood joined the Shadow Colonel's Legion in hopes of him helping her bring about the Fourth Reich. | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Readings | CustomText1 = * | Links = * }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Gaseous Form